Research Education, Training, and Career Development (RETCD) is a strength of the Atlanta Clinical and Translational Science Institute (ACTSI). An integrated, multidisciplinary, inter-institutional approach will be developed to foster clinical and translational research (CTR) at Atlanta-based institutions and in our community. The RETCD program of the ACTSI will overcome barriers to research education, training and career development among the collaborating institutions identified during the planning phase. These include creation of formal didactic CTR training opportunities for PhD graduate students, PhD level scientists, and medical students;integration of research training between the partnering institutions;and engagement and training opportunities for Emory and Georgia Institute of Technology (GA Tech or GT) investigators in community based settings. The ACTSI provides an outstanding opportunity for our academic partnership (Emory, GA Tech, Morehouse School of Medicine [MSM]) to transform the CTR training environment in Atlanta. This will be accomplished by building on our current successful programs (Emory K30, K12, M01, MSM R25), which have focused on training physician-scientists to establish and provide new and enhanced educational and career development programs to a broader array of trainees. Efforts will be particularly targeted towards graduate and post-graduate level trainees, and will include measures to enhance the culture and environment for CTR education, training and career development at the three collaborating institutions and also in the greater Atlanta community.